Baby Trouble
by Determined Artist
Summary: After an explosion in Gibson's lab the team finds themselves taking care of a baby Chiro as they wait for Gibson to finish a cure, though some of them are better at it than others.


**Author's note:** Don't ask where I got the idea for this fic because I am not sure myself, though I suspect an episode on _Steven Universe_ had some part in it.

* * *

It started out like any fay, no villains or monsters to fight, everyone was doing their own thing in the super robot when a loud explosion made itself known. Concerned four out of six members rushed over towards Gibson's lab.. There they saw the blue monkey on the floor covered in black dust. "Gibson?!" a few called out. The blue simian coughed out a small smoke cloud, but before anyone could say anything, a baby's cry surface. Everyone followed the cries until they found an infant human boy wearing their leader's shirt.

"Aw! Come here little guy?!" Otto said in a high-pitched voice as he picked up the baby, rocking him back and forth.

"Be careful Otto." Nova spoke up.

"Aw; you guy worry too much. Don't cry little fell' a, it's alright." After a bit the child quieted down, though still some tears forming. For someone who acted like a kid himself, the green monkey sure had _some_ good child caring skills.

"... Gibson, care to explain?" Antauri asked sifting focus away from the _unexpected sight_.

 _"Yeah, why is Chiro a baby?"_ asked Nova.

The blue monkey made a slight cough, before he spoke. _"Yes, well? I believe Chiro might gotten hit by some chemicals as the result of that explosion_."

 _"Well, can you fix it?"_

"I might have run some test to be certain." Moments later, the group stand-by, waiting in Med-bay for what news Gibson would bring while Chiro sat on a medical bed playing with Otto's tail.

"So found anything Gibson?"

"Yes, I believe Chiro's condition is curable, but I need _some time to make a cure._ "

"You got to be kidding, _we have to baby-sit the kid until brainstrain comes up with a cure?..._ That is going to be great;" Sprx said in a sarcastic tone. Just then, Chiro started crying again.

As Otto lift Chiro up, the child grabbed his figure and started to suck on it. "Looks like someone's hungry?!"

"Sprx, you and Nova and get supplies for Chiro, Gibson get started on the antidote, as for Otto and I will take cake of Chiro." Antauri command and the team followed. After a bit, Nova and Sprx came back with Nova carrying a stack of boxes and Sprx having an anime style bump on his head. As they came in, Otto and Antauri walked towards them with a sadden Chiro in Antauri's arms who had a slight blush peeking through his black fur.

"Don't ask;" muttered Sprx as walked away a bit, as Nova put the boxes down. Soon the group gotten their _now younger leader_ in a diaper, some blue clothing, and fed him. Though Otto tried to feed Chiro, it was Nova who helped him, by showing him the right way to hold the bottle, to which the green monkey did not mind. After the infant burped, he fall asleep in Nova's arms.

"Aw, the little all tuckered out;" Said Otto in a softer voice as he tickled the baby's face.

"He is kind of cute." Nova commented. Antauri soon coughed a bit that altered everyone except for Chiro who remained asleep.

"Perhaps, it would be best if we _take turns in taking care of Chiro?"_

"Ouuuu, I can go first! Otto volunteered.

 _"I am out of here."_ Sprx mentioned as he walked away.

"Sprx?!" called out Nova.

* * *

After several hours passed, Nova with Chiro in her arms found Sprx in his room, polishing one of his magnets. "Sprx?" she called, drawing the red away from what he was doing. "It's your turn to take care of Chiro."

"Oh no, I am not baby-siting the kid."

"Sprx?! Chiro's your brother."

"Hey, I am willing to risk my life for the kid, but I am not baby-siting him."

"Come on Sprx, it only be for few hours;"

 _"Fine;"_ the red monkey muttered before transforming his magnets back to his hands, Nova handed the baby. Once she left, Sprx stared his little brother figure in his arm who looked back at him. He soon took Chiro in the Command-Center where he place the infant down, but as soon as he did, Chiro started to cry. In desperation the red simian picked up the baby and tried to rock him back and forth in hopes to calm him down. After a minute, he proceed try everything could think of, however nothing worked. Defeated, Sprx went off with Chiro to find one of the others.

* * *

As he walked towards Nova who was beating the crap out of punching bag, the sound of baby whaling altered her. "What the matter Sprx, don't know how to take of a baby?" At this moment, a blush concealed itself with in the red monkey's red fur.

"N-no, I was just seeing if you want to take him back."

Nova rolled her eyes a bit before walked up in front red companion and asked "Give him here?" After Sprx handed the sadden child to the yellow female to which it only took a few seconds before she asked "Did you tired feeding him?" Sprx went silent and wide-eye after he heard that, however Nova heard the unspoken answer and went to get the little one fed with the embarrassed monkey following right behind. After they gotten Chiro fed, Nova stuck around to make sure Sprx could handle it, which gave the red monkey _ample teasing martial_ to use on the female warrior, and Chiro provided some protection from Nova's wrath, though he did get a few knocks on the head a few times.

* * *

As Nova played with the small child, the others came by told her that Gibson completed the cure. She soon got up picked Chiro up and walked with them. Once at Gibson's lab, the blue simian told Nova place child on medical bed. Though perplexed about it, she did what Gibson asked. At that moment, they all behind the scientist as he turned on a machine that send lasers pointing at Chiro for bit. Soon the kid grown older until he appeared to be the same age he was before the incident. "Chiro?!" Nova and Otto called out.

"Agh!" The now teen grunted as he put a hand on his head.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked.

"Yeah..." Chiro answered in a soft tone. _"What happen?"_

"Some chemicals fall on you reverting you back into a baby." Gibson spoke up.

Just then Otto asked "Uh guys, where is Sprx?" At that moment, they all looked around, but found nothing. Soon they looked in some other rooms until they found the missing monkey where same place as the others found Nova, lying on the floor away in dreamland.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay, the reason why I put Sprx as the one not knowing a thing about how to raise human because out of all the monkey's, I see him the most being in a situation like this. Alirght, here is a little extra that I put. I hope you like this and let's hope this a good reason as to how Antauri gotten himself to hold little Chiro.

* * *

As Otto and Antauri waited for their brother and sister to come back with the supplies, Otto play with Baby Chiro as Antauri watched. "Where's the baby?! There you are! Where's the baby?! There you are! Where's the baby?! There you are!" As Chiro cheered, Otto looked at his black fur companion and asked "Hey Antauri, why don't you try it?..." Antauri just kept silence, though there was pink shade started to from on his cheeks. "...Come on Antauri, just a try?" Just then, the wise monkey got in front of the human baby tried to do what his teammate did as best as he could, but soon Chiro started to cry. Antaruti and Otto gained sadden looks before the black simian picked Chiro up. At that moment, they heard something going through the tubes there they saw their siblings arrived.


End file.
